


超會議事件【そらまふ】

by rainstar1107



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 03:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21293174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainstar1107/pseuds/rainstar1107
Kudos: 6





	超會議事件【そらまふ】

「まふまふ，聽說今天有人看見我摟你腰了。」  
「誒？」  
「還有，你坐我大腿的事情也被看見了。」  
「誒誒？！」  
才剛從超會議回到家，そらる就突然爆出幾個消息，讓まふまふ嚇了一跳。  
他慌張的拉著衣角：「那、那怎麼辦，被看到這種事……」  
「這種事怎麼了？」そらる撐著頭，自帶淺淺的微笑，「讓別人知道你是我的不好嗎？」  
「唔！」頓了一下，まふまふ這才紅著臉低下頭：「很、很好……」  
搖搖頭，輕笑著把人招到身邊，そらる再次讓まふまふ坐在自己大腿上，接著突然伸舌，吸吮著對方的耳垂。  
「噫！そそそらるさん？！」まふまふ敏感的縮了一下。  
「我說……吶，不做嗎？」  
微紅著臉，まふまふ看そらる露出明顯動情的面孔：「一般來說，這種情形早該做了吧。」  
「可、可是まふまふ從超會議回來很累，そらるさん應該也……」  
「我不怎麼累啊。」  
直接打斷對方的話，そらる順勢抱著人丟上床去，並在まふまふ還來不及反駁時一把將底褲脫下，低低的笑了聲：「而且我看，你這裡還挺有精神的不是嗎。」  
「唔，那、那個是……」  
「安靜。」  
不分由說封住接下來要脫出口的話語，唇舌交纏著。そらる在接吻的同時也脫下自己的褲子，掏出性器來和對方的一陣摩擦。  
「嗯嗯！そ、そらるさん……」  
溢發的快感使他忍不住輕顫，下腹蔓延著徘徊不去的灼熱感。溫暖的掌心不斷套弄，不僅まふまふ喘息著，連そらる也發出了低低的悶聲。  
又搓揉了一陣，まふまふ微微拔高了聲線：「哈啊……要、要去……」  
「別自己一個人擅自到啊。」  
在關鍵時刻煞住車，そらる放開手，留下一臉欲哭無淚的まふまふ。  
「唔……そらるさん好過份……」他嘟著嘴控訴。  
將兩人身上的衣物全數褪去，そらる拍了拍他的頭：「別鬧彆扭了。」  
抬起對方白皙的大腿，そらる先是在腿根內部咬上一吻，接著卻做出令まふまふ完全意想不到的動作。  
「そらるさん！那、那裡不……嗯啊啊！」  
板開臀瓣將唇覆上那收縮不停的穴口，そらる伸舌在上頭細細的舔開通道，連著流出的些許體液一併吞下肚。  
看到這一幕，強大的羞恥感令まふまふ忍不住哭了出來：「那裡很、很髒……そらるさん快走開嗚嗚……」  
刻意忽略那些話語，他依然繼續舔舐著。舌尖竄進穴口一進一出，這模擬性交的動作讓まふまふ淚落得更兇了。  
好不容易讓穴口徹底張開，そらる將唇抽離，卻看見まふまふ哭得像個淚人。  
「怎麼了？」  
「そらるさん還說呢……まふまふ明明已經說不要了……」他抽抽答答的哭著。  
低頭吻去那些淚水， そらる擁住他：「你不喜歡？」  
「不喜歡……」  
「可是我愛你。」  
得意看著まふまふ滿臉通紅，そらる再給了一個深吻，手指在穴口前搓弄了幾下，他呼了口氣，把勃發的性器抵在入口前：「可以了嗎？」  
明明已經迫不及待的收縮著後穴，まふまふ還是低喊：「唔、怕……」  
微微一笑，そらる扶著性器向前推進：「怕的話，就抱著我吧。」  
感覺到身體被一點一滴拓開，用力深著呼吸，まふまふ伸手緊緊抱住對方， 些微的痛感伴隨著強大快感而來：「嗯……哈啊……！」  
溫暖的炙熱感一瞬間包覆，腸壁狠狠絞緊他的，そらる忍不住皺眉，輕輕往屁股上打了一下：「喂，放鬆一點。」  
「嗯啊……」  
努力使自己放鬆，待身體適應了下，そらる開始微微律動，一陣麻癢感在深處被點燃。  
「唔……そらるさん……」  
「知道了。」  
吸吮方才一直被冷落的乳尖，得到滿足的まふまふ輕輕喘著，そらる加大了挺動的幅度，而上下兩處同時被愛撫，他體內對性的渴望也越來越擴大。  
用腳夾住對方一直在緩緩律動的腰，まふまふ捂著嘴輕喊：「那、那個……」  
「嗯？」  
閉眼撇過頭，まふまふ用軟綿的聲線輕輕道：「……快、快一點……」同時不知有意還無意，內壁一陣一陣縮緊。  
對於自己送上來的東西自然是不會拒絕，そらる舔舔唇，按著腳，在毫無預警下開始用整個抽出再整個進入的方式大力抽插。  
「嗯啊！哈！哈！」  
淫靡的水聲在室內嘖嘖作響，每一次都頂到最深處引起強烈顫抖，腦袋暈暈的、激烈的動作讓他看不清楚前方，只能感受到そらる的氣息噴灑在他臉上。  
「太、太快了……啊！」  
「你很囉唆吶。」  
決定堵住唇讓噪音不再發出，聽著流露出的甘美呻吟，そらる心情很好，腰不斷如打樁機般持續動作。  
「唔唔……嗯……嗯！」  
被操的四肢虛軟無力，まふまふ微微張眼一瞧，そらる性感的表情就在眼前，和在超會議時面無表情又令客人退避三舍的樣子大不相同。  
『這是……只有まふまふ能看到的……』這麼一想著，從內心升起的愉悅感讓他忍不住更加環緊了對方，因為恰好頂到了前列腺的關係再加上這種心情，他的全身在此刻泛著一波絕麗的情潮。  
太美。  
そらる手撐在兩旁從上而下看見這種光景，下身不自覺又脹大了一圈。  
「そ、そら……」  
「撐著。」  
把腳整個抬起向外張開，そらる一舉侵入，まふまふ瞪大了眼，感覺到性器進入了前所未見的深度並在裡頭大力來回。  
「啊！等、等一，嗯啊！嗯！」  
禁不起這般玩弄，快感包覆著他，まふまふ只能一昧攀附著そらる，讓自己陷進情慾的浪潮裡。  
在衝上頂端的那瞬間他幾乎是哭喊著射出來，同時そらる也用埋在體內的姿勢達到高潮，滾燙的精液燙進深處，まふまふ大力顫抖，前端又射出了些許白濁。  
「呼啊……」  
情事完的兩人同時累得喘氣，餘韻在體內擴散。但就在まふまふ想就這麼睡去時，卻突然想起了一件事害他整個人嚇得跳起，又因為腰一陣酸軟而倒在床上。  
「……你在白痴什麼。」そらる冷眼。  
扶著腰重新躺下，努力忽略從後穴流出的黏稠液體，まふまふ緊張的呼喊：「不好了そらるさん！まふまふ明天還要到超會議去幫忙！」  
「喔，是嗎？」そらる拿過一旁的水灌了幾口。  
「是啊是啊！可是まふまふ現在這樣要怎麼去啦……」連站都站不穩的狀況是要怎麼辦……  
聞言，そらる想也不想，直接朝まふまふ伸手：「手機拿來。」  
「？」  
乖乖把手機交出去，そらる撥了通電話給天月。  
『喂喂喂？まふまふくん怎麼了嗎？』  
「天月。」  
『誒 ？是そらるさん啊，怎麼了嗎？』  
「那個，明天まふまふ不方便到超會議去了，所以想請你麻煩你替補他一下。」  
『 嗯？可以是可以啦，不過まふまふくん發生什麼事了嗎？ 』  
瞄了躺在床上的まふまふ一眼，そらる勾起唇，道：「那傢伙的下半身有全面性的問題。」  
『啊？喔……了、了解。那叫他休息一下，按、按按摩什麼的……』  
「嗯，謝謝你。」  
掛掉電話，看著まふまふ爬滿紅暈的臉，そらる對他挑眉一笑：「怎麼，要按摩嗎？」


End file.
